Listen Me
by Etoilepolarise
Summary: "Kau ingat? Kapan terakhir kali kau memeluku seperti ini, Hae?", "Apa kau ingat?"/ HaeHyuk/ Typo's/ GEJE


**Hope You Enjoy! ^_^**

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Donghae menghela nafas kesal saat lagi-lagi sebuah amplop putih berisi surat teguran akan kelakuan sang kekasih sampai kembali di tangannya.

Hyukjae diam seraya menguyah permen karet di mulutnya yang kadang ia buat balon-balon kecil.

"Kau sudah bosan sekolah?" tanya Donghae lagi, kali ini tatapannya begitu tajam, menusuk ke dalam mata sang kekasih.

Hyukjae kembali diam, seakan-akan ucapan seorang Lee Donghae hanya angin lalu yang tak terlalu penting.

"Aku tidak bisa datang besok ke sekolahmu, aku ada rapat di kantor. Kau bisa suruh tuan Kim atau Tuan Park untuk menjadi wakilmu," ujar Donghae sebelum ia melempar amplop yang belum sempat ia buka ke atas meja dan membalik badannya dari sana.

"Cih, aku tak perlu siapaun untuk bertanggung jawab atas masalahku, Tuan Lee!" Hyukjae berujar ketus sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya—samping kamar Donghae—sebelum menutupnya dengan kasar.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, menekan amarah yang bagitu meluap. Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae menjadi seperti ini sekarang? Dulu, pria itu begitu manis, manja dan Donghae sangat menyukai jika kekasihnya itu mengenakan baju yang manurutnya lucu. Bukan seperti sekarang!

Hyukjae berubah. Tepatnya saat ayah Donghae—orang tua angkat Hyukjae—meninggal dunia dua tahun silam. Saat itu Donghae baru memasuki semester tiga perguruan tinggi dan Hyukjae di kelas dua menengah atas. Jang salah, ayah angkat mereka sudah merestui hubungan mereka meski awalnya begitu menentang. Sampai pada saat ayah mereka meniggal, Donghae terpaksa melanjutkan kuliah dan sesekali mengurus perusahaan ayahnya dengan beberapa orang kepercayaannya.

Namun semua jelas berubah, di saat ia tak lagi mempunyai waktu banyak dengan Hyukjae, kekasihnya itu justru bertigkah di luar batas, bahkan tahun lalu Hyukjae dinyatakan tidak lulus dari sekolahnya dan harus mengulangnya setahun lagi—jika ia lulus tentunya.

Donghae merbahkan tubuhnya, terlalu lelah untuk hari ini. Ia hanya berharap Hyukjae besok akan menjadi Hyukjae yang dulu. Yang Donghae tahu, Hyukjae adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya—dulu—

.

.

.

"Mana Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae pada salah satu pelayan di rumah mereka setelah ia mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi makan.

"Tuan Hyukjae sudah berangkat, Tuan!"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya pelan, terlalu pusing memikirkan hari ini yang akan banyak sekali kegiatan. Salahkan perusahaan ayahnya yang begitu besar hingga ia kewalahan mengelolanya.

"Apa Tuan Kang ke sekolah Hyukjae sekarang?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tidak, Tuan! Tuan Kang dan Tuan Kimbelum pulang dari perusahaan Cabang,"

Donghae menghentikan gerakan sendoknya yang ia pakai, lalu mengeraskan rahangnya tanda marah.

Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae tak meminta seorangpun dari mereka yang mewakilinya untuk hari ini? Tak cukupkah ia mengerti jika Donghae begitu sibuk?

"Apa perlu saya menelpon Tuan Kang untuk ke sekolah Tuan Hyukjae sekarang?"

"Tidak usah, Biarkan saja!" jawab Donghae begitu entengnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf Hyukjae-ssi! Kami tidak bisa menerimamu lagi di sekolah ini! Kau tahu, catatan hitammu tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Bahkan tidak ada pihak manapun yang membela atau bisa mempertahankanmu untuk tetap di sini!"

Hyukjae hanya diam, dengan wajah begitu datar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih sebuah amplop putih—yang berbeda isinya—itu, lalu meremasnya kuat. "Terima kasih!"

Ia bergumam begitu tak jelas. Sebelum berdiri dari sana dan mengulurkan tangannya pada guru wanita yang cukup berumur itu.

"Aku tahu, sebenernya kau lebih baik dari ini, Hyukjae! Jangan menyerah!" ujar guru itu seraya menyambut uluran tangan Hyukjae dengan segaris senyum cantik diwajahnya.

Bagaimana Hyukjae harus katakan, jika ia begitu ingin menangis sekarang. Kata-kata penyemangat itu adalah yang pertama setelah dua tahun lebih tak ia dengar dari siapapun.

"Terima kasih! Aku tahu, ini yang harusnya terjadi," ujarnya lagi dengan suara yang begitu lirih.

.

.

.

.

Tadi pagi, Hyukjae meletakan surat pengeluaran dirinya dari sekolah di atas meja kerja sang kekasih, karena Hyukjae yakin, selelah apapun Donghae, lelaki itu tak mungkin melewatkan meja kerjanya untuk melihat dengan sepenuh hati berkas-berkas menjijikan itu.

Hyukjae hanya tinggal menunggu, pria itu marah dan memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar, sehingga dia harus menguatkan diri dari sekarang, meski pada kenyataannya, Hyukjae harus akui itu begitu sulit. Dan Hyukjae tahu suatu saat nanti pertahanannya bisa runtuh kapan saja.

"Tuan, Tuan Donghae sudah mmenunggu makan malam di bawah!"

Hyukjae bangkit dari tidurnya,menyahut ucapan pelayan wanita di luar kamarnya dengan kata iya. Ia meraih jaket kuningnya untuk menutupi baju lengan pendeknya dan segera bergegas keluar kamar.

Hal pertama yang Hyukjae lihat adalah Donghae yang duduk di kursi makan dengan dua pelayan yang berdiri di sana. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat dan menghirup nafas dalam, yakin setelah ini semua tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Selamat malam, Tuan!" sapa kedua pelayan itu seraya membungkuk hormat pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memberi senyuman tipis sebelum duduk di meja makan yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang kekasih. Hyukjae tudak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka sama-sama terdiam. Hanya suara dentingan sendok yang sepertinya sengaja Donghae benturkan pada piringnya dan Hyukjae yang memasang wajah datar seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Besok tuan Kang akan menemanimu ke sekolah barumu. Aku tak akan bicara apapun untuk mengharpkanmu tidak nakal atau sebagainya, karena sekarang sepertinya kau sudah tak bisa diharapkan lagi!" Donghae barujar bagitu datar setelah meletakan sendok dan garpu yang tadi iapakai dengan kasar di atas mejanya, sebelum pria tamppan itu berlalu dari sana.

Hyukjae tertegun.

Matanya terpejam erat. Untuk kali ini, entah kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat dan meremas dada kiri begitu kuat.

Kenapa Donghae tak membentaknya saja? Setidaknya dengan kata-kata juga nada yang sudah kebal ia dengar? Kenapa harus dengan kata-kata ini? Dan nada yang dingin itu?

"..kau sudah tak bisa diharapkan lagi.."

Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat dirasa air matanya hampir menetes.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan lebih, dan selama itu, Donghae tak pernah mendapat surat teguran atau apapun dari sekolah baru Hyukjae yang sekarang. Tiga bulan ini juga, Donghae lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar negri dan sibuk dengan perusahaan cabang dibanding mengurus Hyukjae dan rumahnya. Namun Donghae ingat, seminggu lagi Hyukjae akan melaksanakan ujian akhirnya, bagaimanapun, sebagai seorang satu-satunya untuk Hyukjae ia tidak mungkin sepenuhnya tak peduli pada pria manis itu. Bahkan setelah apa yang Hyukjae lakukan padanya hingga membuatnya lebih sulit, Donghae masih menyayangi pria manis itu dan tak ingin mereka berpisah. Maski pada nyatanya ia selalu meninggalkan Hyukjae di rumah sendiri.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, toh ada banyak pelayan yang menjaga Hyukjae di rumah, dan jangan lupakan jika pria manis itu cukup besar untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Sudah sangat larut, saat Donghae sampai kerumahnya. Namun ia masih dapat melihat para pelayan di rumahnya masih berkeliaran dan lampu-lampu di rumahnya masih menyala.

Dengan langkah pasti ia keluar dari mobil yang dikemudikan supir, lalu berjalan memasuki rumah besarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae bertanya dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat seorang pelayan yang ia tanya terlonjak kaget.

"T-tuan?" tanyanya begitu gugup.

"Kenapa rumah masih dalam keadaan ramai? Kalian belum tidur?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"E-emm itu? I—"

"Jennie, apa Tuan Hyukjae belum pulllangg..." seorang pelayan lain yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka.

Donghaemenatap nyalang kedua pelayan itu, seakan bertanya lewat tatapan matanya.

"M-maaf, Tuan. Tapi Tuan Hyukjae memang biasanya belum pulang jam segini, mungkin s-sebentar lagi," ujar seorang pelayan yang bernama Jenni tadi yang diangguki oleh pelayan yang sama-sama menunduk di sampingnya.

Donghae memijat pelipisnya saat pusing di kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi. Ia sebelumnya cukup senang saat Hyukjae tak melakukan keanehan lagi di sekolah barunya. Namun kesenangan itu tiba-tiba runttuh saat mendengar apa yang baru saja pelayan katakan.

Suara derap kaki terdengar teratur di belakangnya. Donghae mebalik badannya dan saat itu pula langkah orang itu terhenti. Seseorang dengan balutan hoodie cokelatnya dengan sebuah tas di tangnnya. Jujur, Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan marahnya saat ini. Bagaimana ia masih bisa mengontol emosinya saat pria manis itu selalu berulah di sekolahnya. Tapi lihat? Sekarang kekasihnya itu pulang larut malam, bahkan tadi ia jelas mendengar kata 'biasanya' dari pelayan, yang artinya Hyukjae selalu seperti ini setiap malamnya.

Donghae melempar tasnya ke atas sofa. Dan dengan langkah cepat ia mencengkal lengan kurus Hyukjae kuat sebelum menyeretnya kasar dari sana.

BRAKK

BRUGH

"UGH!" Hyukjae meringgis keras saat Donghae menghempaskan tanagnnya sekuat tenaga dan membuat tubuhnya terbanting dengan kuat ke lantai dekat ranjang. Membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya ngilu dan begitu sakit.

Hyukajae mencoba berdiri, berpegangan pada sisi ranjang untuk menopang tubuhnya,selanjutnya ia melawan tatapan nyalang sang kekasih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Katakan! Kenapa kau baru pulang selarut ini, Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Apa padulimu?" Hyukjae balik bertanya dengan nada yang hampir sama dengan pria di hadapannya.

"Aku tanya—"

"Aku juga—"

"JANGAN BERTANYA SEBELUM KAU MENJAWAB, BODOH!" Teriak Donghae begitu lantang. Tak peduli pada para pelayan yang mungkin mendengar teriakannya barusan.

Hyukjae membuka matanya setelah beberapa saat lalu terpejam. "Aku, aku dari rumah teman,"

"Teman? RUMAH TEMAN KAU BILANG?" Donghae kembali berteriak. Kesabarannya entah kenapa tak tersisa sedikitpun sekarang. Ia terlalu senang saat akan kembali pulang, namun apa? Sambutan yang merupakan malapetaka begitu menamparnya bagitu keras.

"Aku bekerja, kau puas?" tanya Hyukjae setelah kejujurannya. Pandangannya masih sama, menatap datar pada sosok tampan di hadapannya.

Donghae harus jujur, bagaimana sekarang ia ingin membunuh Hyukjae dengan tangannya sendiri, merobek mulut selembut kapas itu hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu memuakan.

"Ohh.. bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa kau banyak pelanggan untuk hari ini?" tanya Donghae begitu tajam, maju selangkah hanya untuk Hyukjae melihat kilatan marah di matanya.

"Tentu," ujarnya dengan senyum tipis yang begitu miris.

"Lalu? Apa kau tak malu pulang kembali ke rumahku?"

"Malu? Apa kau juga pernah malu, saat kembali pulang ke rumah ini dan memarahiku?"

"Ini rumahku, bagian mana aku harus malu?"

"Aku juga tak menumpang Cuma-Cuma di rumahmu. Aku bekerja, aku makan dengan uangku selama kau tak ada di rumah, aku—"

"CUKUP LEE HYUKJAE!" nafas Donghae terengah begitu saja, rasanya begitu sesak, seakan ada beban yang begitu berat menimpa hatinya. "Katakan! Apa uangku tak cukup untukmu hingga kau harus bekerja serendah ini? Apa uangku tak cukup hingga kau harus menghianatiku? HAH?"

"Siapa yang mengkhianatimu, Donghae? Apa kau tak pernah bercermin? Lihat! bahkan wajahmu sangt menampakan jika kau begitu munafik dan—"

PLAK!

Belum selesai. Namun Hyukjae sangat tahu apa yang membuat ia berhenti bicara dan tubuhnya yang kini kembali ambruk di lantai. Untuk beberapa saat, Hyukjae terdiam dalam posisinya, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya yang langsung ia hapus dengan tangannya. Ya, Hyukjae hanya tak ingin menaklukan hati kekasihnya itu dengan air mata, biarkan saja pada darah yang kini mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek, yang terpenting tangannya bisa menghapus air matanya tanpa sisa.

Meski Hyukjae tahu, itu mustahil.

"Dan apa. Lee Hyukjae? Lanjutkan kata-katamu!" ujar Donghae masih dengan nada marahnya.

Hyukjae menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat, mancoba tak terisak saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. "K-kau—brengsekk!" ujarnya begitu lirih, bahkan nadanya begitu bergetar.

"Brengsek? Ck," Donghae ikut berjongkok, mencengkram rahang pemuda manis itu kasar agar menatapnya. "Bandingkan brengsek mana diantara kau dan aku, Sayang?" tanyanya kemudian, seakan tak peduli pada air mata yang kini tengah mengalir begitu deras di pipi pucat kekasihnya.

"Kau!" jawab Hyukjae singkat.

Donghae menggertakan rahangnya, mengendalikan diri agar tak menampar kembali pria yang tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Kau brengsek dengan semua uangmu, Donghae!" ujar Hyukjae menghempaskan tangan Donghae yang berada di wajahnya kasar, lalu kembali mencoba berdiri, meski nyatanya ia hanya bergerak sedikit dan kembali terjatuh.

"Hitung! Berapa kali kita bersama dalam situasi baik saat kau sibuk dengan uangmu!" nada Hyukjae begitu pelan, bahkan Donghae rasa pria manis itu tengah berbisik.

"Kau tahu, ini tak mudah, Hyuk! Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu juga, untuk hidup kita, kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti?" ujar Donghae, kali ini dengan nada yang cukup lembut meski dengan amarahnya.

"Mengeti? Untukku? Untuk menelantarkanku? Begitukah?"

"Hyuk.."

"PERLUKAH AKU MEMBERITAHUMU JIKA AKU BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU? Hiks.."

Donghae membatu, matanya yang tadi menatap marah kini begitu sayu bahkan berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana ia mendeskripsikan hatinya saat ia melihat sendiri orang yang ia cintai menutup wajahnya dengan isakan yang sama-sekali tak tersembunyi.

PRANGG!

Donghae membulatkan matanya, seakan sadar jika sekarang Hyukjae sudah berdiri lalu membanting sebuah guci mewah di dekat mereka. Tangan Donghae segera menangkap tangan Hyukjae yang sedetik lagi akan kembali meraih sebuah komputer di kamar itu. Dan Donghae baru menyadari jika ini kamar Hyukjae.

"APA YANGA KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakan Donghae tak sepenuhnya membuat Hyukjae diam, karena perlu waktu beberapa saat hingga Hyukjae kembali diam dan tengan setelah ia memeluk pria manis itu erat.

"Tenanglah! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" ujar Donghae kembali sedikit menguncang tubuh pria manis itu. Mengusap punggung Hyukjae lembut, meski pada kenyataannya, Donghae masih mempunyai amarah yang membuat ia seharusnya tak berbuat lembut akan pria manis itu.

"Kau ingat? Selain sekarang, kapan terakhir kau memluku, Hae..hiks!"

Donghae kembali diam, merasakan tangan Hyukjae yeng mencengkran kameja depannya begitu erat dan kepala pria manis itu yang bersandar lemah di dadanya.

"Kau ingat?" ulang Hyukjae lagi. "Kau tahu? Kapan terakhir kali aku menangis? Tahu kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum?"

"..."

Bagaimana Donghae menjelaskan, jika sekarang hatinya begitu ngilu mendengar nada pilu itu, dan Donghae bersumpah, ia merasa bahwa dirinya begitu brengsek. Entah karena perkataan Hyukjae atau karena Donghae merasa ia menelantarkan Hyukjae terlalu lama.

"Aku tak butuh apapun,Hae, hiks! Bahkan jika harus memilih, hiks kau lebih baik tinggal di apartemen kecil yang begitu hangat, meski harus bekerja paruh waktu seperti sekarang, melayani para pelanggang cafe dengan senyuman dan pulang ke rumah untuk memeluk dan mencium orang yang kusayang, hiks!"

Cafe?

Jadi, Hyukjae bekerja di cafe?

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya dengan mata yang sudah berair sepenuhnya, tangannya mendekap tubuh Hyukjae semakin erat. Takut! Donghae takut, pria yang ada dipelukannya itu lepas setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia takut, kehilangan malaikatnya yang Donghae yakin tak ada seorangpun yang mempunyai hati selembut dan sesempurna Hyukjaenya.

"Maafkan aku.." Gumamnya tak yakin. Cukup malu untuk apa yang sudah ia perbuat sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu,hiks aku ingin sekali meninggalkan kehidupan mewah ini, Hae! Aku lelah, aku hiks.."

"Baby..." Donghae tak tahu kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membuat Hyukajaenya tak menangis. Karena Donghae tak menyangkal jika isakan dan aiar mata pria manis itu suatu kesakitan tersendiri untuknya.

"Aku hiks sakit saat melihatmu bekerja tak kenal waktu... dan—dan melupakannku, hiks!"

"..."

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini, menikmati hidup bebas, tanpa harus melihatmu lelah, tanpa harus melihatmu seperti tak mencintaiku lagi, hiks. T-tapi, bagaimana aku bisa, jika saat kau jauh saja aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk tertawa dan aku hidup jika nyatanya kita—hiks, aku—, Hiks, Haee!" tangis Hyukjae pecah. Ia tak ingin mengatakan kata perpisahan itu dari mulutnya, ia tak ingin itu menjadi doa, Hyukjae harus katakan, ia tak bisa melepas Donghae bagaimanapun pria itu mempelakukannya, ia tak tahu cara utuk hidup tanpa pria itu di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku! Kumohon sayang, maafkan aku!" Donghae berguman, memeluk lebih erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu penuh sayang.

Sekarang Donghae tahu, bukan saat ia mengira jika Hyukjae berbuat nakal dan bekerja tak sepantasnya yang membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi sekarang, rasa sakit itu ia rasa begitu jelas, bagaimana lehernya tercekik kuat dan hatinya yang tergores kaca begitu tajam... bahkan Donghae tahu, rasanya lebih sakit dari itu. Ia terlalu bodoh hingga tak berfikir kesana, padahal ia dengan bangga pernah mengatakan jika ia yang begitu mengerti akan pria yang ada di pelukannya sekarang, tapi nyatanya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae.. kumohonn hiks...mengerti itu sedikit sajaa..." Hyukjae begumam begitu lirih, sampai Donghae merasakan jika tubuh pria manis itu melemah dan bisa jatuh kapan saja jika ia tak menahannya.

Donghae jatuh terduduk, dengan Hyukjae yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahkan ia merasa nyawanya dicabut paksa dari dalam raganya saat melihat wajah cantik itu memucat dengn air mata yang membanjirinya dan jangan lupakan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat ulahnya.

"Jangan memaafkanku, Sayang!" ujarnya pilu, mengecup pulan bibir pria manis itu, sebelum memangkunya dari sana dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae sakit, jadi maaf Prof, dia tidak masuk hari ini!" Donghae berujar begitu lembut pada seseorang di sebrang sana. Tangannya hampir meraih baju kerja yang biasa tegeletak rapi di kasurnya, namun sekarang itu tidak ada, dan Donghae ingat, ia tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini.

Donghae menutup telponnya saat seseorang di sana menjawad 'Iya,; dan ia bergumam terima kasih. Ia menggunakan baju santai—yang hanya terdapat dua pasang—dalam lemarinya, sebelum keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Berniat membawa makanan untuk Hyukjae. Donghae bahkan tidak tahu apa Hyukjae masih menyukai makanan atau tidak setelah semalam ia tak bisa tidur dan malah memperhatikan bagian tubuh pria manis itu. Oh, jangan salah, mereka bukan orang asing, bahkan saat belummenjalin hubunganpun, Hyukjae pernah merasakan bagaimana itu 'tak bisa berjalan dengan benar'. Jadi, bukan hal baru jika Donghae dan Hyukjae berada dalam satu ranjang.

"Kenapa tidak ada makanan?" tanya Donghae pada seorang maid yang tengah membersihkan guci-guci di ruangan tengah. Ya, setelah ia dari dapur dan ternyata tidak menemukan makanan, ia mencari pelayan yang bisa iatanya.

"Engg.. itu Tuan, biasanya, m-maksud saya, yang menyiapkan sarapan dan baju kerja Anda setiap hari memang bukan kami.. t-tapi Tuan—Hyukjae,"

Donghae bergeming. Ia tak tahu harus mendeskripsikan bagaimana lagi kebodohannya sekarang.

Hyukjae? Yang menyiapkan makanan dan baju kerjanya?

"Aku bisa gila!" gumamnya pelan seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Engghh, apa Bibi bisa memasak?" tanyanya ragu.

"T-tentu.."

"Kalau bagitu—ajari aku!"

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk mengganggu tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya ragu. Jelas, ini kamarnya sendiri, tapi kenapa Hyukjae merasakan ada yang beda?

Apa semalam hanya mimpi?

Tanyanya dalam hati dan menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terasa nyeri...

"Akh!"

Clekk!

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang baru masuk dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Donghae menyimpan nampan itu di meja dekat ranjang, lalu duduk di samping tubuh Hyukjae yang masih terbaring.

"Butuh sesuatu? Tanya Donghae begitu lembut. Mengusap lembut surai halus sang kekasih dan menciumnya ringan.

"K-kau tidak bekerja? Astaga..Akhh!" suara Hyukjae yang begitu serak—efek menangis—berubah menjadi pekikan saat dirasa seluruh tubuhnya begitu ngilu saat ia gerakan.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sayang!" ujar Donghae begitu lembut.

"Tapi, aku belum menyiapkan—" Hyukjae menggantungkan kalimatnya saat sadar jika selama ini ia mengrahasiakan kegiatannya melayani sang kekasih.

"Menyiapkan apa? Baju kerjaku? Sarapanku?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut serayamenatap dalam mata Hyukjae.

"Hae.." gumamnya lirih.

"Berhenti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Hyuk! Kau membuatku merasa menjadi orang yang paling berengsek sedunia,"

"It's you!" jawab Hyukjae dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menarik tubuh Donghae mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang juga sakit karena pertengkaran mereka semalam.

"Hari ini, bolehkan aku egois? aku ingin kau berada di sisiku dan memperlakukanku selayaknya seorang kekasih, hari ini saja..."

Ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat Donghae melepas pelukan mereka dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir ranum Hyukjae.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Sayang! Kau kekasihku, dan aku janji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkamu lagi begitu lama," ujar Donghae begitu tulus, tangannya membantu pria manis itu bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Aku tak percaya, Donghaeku kembali," ujar Hyukjae setengah bercanda.

"Jangan memancingku dengan senyum menggodamu itu. Sekarang kau harus makan dan minum obat!"

"YA! Siapa yang menggoda—"

"Sayang, kau harus makan, Oke!"

Hyukjae langsung bungkam saat Donghae secara 'sayang' menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya saat ia tengah berbicara.

"Oh, iya! Aku berniat menjual rumah ini! Kudengar dari Tuan Park sekolahmu cukup jauh, tapi dekat dengan kantor pusat di Seoul, aku sudah membeli rumah di sana, mungkin minggu depan kita bisa pindah,"

"Uhukk.." Hyukjae tersedak makanannya sendiri dan langsung menyambar gelas susu hangat di atas meja samping.

"Hati-hati, Sayang!" ujar Donghae seraya memegang gelas pria manis itu dan setelah selesai menyimpannya kembali ke atas meja.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin rumah yang lebih sederhana saja, lagipula sekarang aku fokus di perusahaan pusat, jadi perusahaaan cabang aku serahkan pada Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim. Enggh kau tahu sendirikan, itu artinya pemasukan tidak akan sebesar dulu, jadi aku tidak akan menyewa pelayan tetap, mungkin cleaning servis yang kuundang sewaktu-waktu. Lagipul bagiku kau sudah cukup untuk semua kebutuhanku,"

"Huh?"

"Kautahu, Sayang? Kau bisa membuatkanku sarapan,menyiapkan baju dan semua perlengkapanku, dan.. enggh kau juga bisa memuaskanku di atas ranjang,"

BUGH

"Aww!"

"Dasar masum!"

"Hey, aku serius.. lagipula, jika jarak kantor dan rumah dekat aku bisa pulang lebih awal, bahkan hari sabtu dan minggu libur, jadi waktu untuk kita..."

"DONGHAE KELUAR KAU!" Jerit Hyukjae dengan wajah yang begitu memerah.

"Oke, oke aku minta maaf! Galak sekali! Lihat, lukadi sudut bibirmu terbuka lagi," ujar Donghae seraya mengusap setetes darah yang keluar dari sana. "Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hyukjae menggeleng dengan dengan mata yang kembali berembun, setelahnya ia merasakan bibir lembut Donghae mengecup sudut bibirnya yang terluka dengan begitu lembut hingga Hyukjae harus menutup matanya.

"Aku tak ingin meminta maaf, aku cukup malu untuk itu, tapi aku janji, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi dan mengganti semua kesakitanmu dengan kebahagiaan. Aku janji.."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, menatap satu sama lain dan menyelami mata masing-masing. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menubrukan diri dan memeluk tubuh orang di depannya.

"Hiks.. kumohon, tetaplah seperti ini, Hae hiks!"

"Aku janji, Sayang. Hukum aku jika aku melanggarnya."

"I Love, you!"

"I love you more, Sweetheart!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

.

.

.

Katakan, segeje apa FF ini? -_-


End file.
